besednyymirfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
"Как сверкающая луна"
"Как сверкающая луна" - бывший гимн Родко, и текущий гимн Лашбанской РС. Использовался для Начала и конца эфира Федеральных каналов. Использовалась после новогодних часов 31.12.2011 года. Музыка написана SuperFly. Слова Независимо от того, сколько спасибо я говорю, будет недостаточно За то, что получил от тебя целое сердце Как луна ночью Сияющий от солнечного света Ты мне светил Кто бродил вокруг, как облако, скрытое небо Вы открыли сердце, которое закрыло свою дверь И принял все, что я есть Сердце, которое должно ответить на кого-то Сердце, которое твердо верит Конечно, это было из-за встречи с вами Что я могу быть верным себе Зная любовь, я буду сиять Для всех в мире Как луна ночью Я сияю вот так, интересно, вы меня видите? Я не отступлю, я буду сильнее Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты улыбнулся Посмотри сюда, на свет Так удивительно Даже когда ты плачешь, улыбаешься изнутри, Вы все еще можете попрощаться со мной Спасибо И когда ты обеспокоен Я хочу защитить тебя своим лучом света Я хочу быть таким для кого-то Хочу жить для кого-то Конечно, это было из-за встречи с вами Что я могу возродиться Зная любовь, я буду сиять С радостью Хотя я не достаточно хорош, хотя я всего лишь маленький луч света Я хочу всегда следить за тобой навсегда О, когда-либо повторяющаяся мысль, которая охватывает сердце Fly! И благодарю вас Что делать Что я могу сделать? Когда вы сказали «Я люблю кого-то», как это Слезы переполнились Зная любовь, я буду сиять Будет светить по всему миру без каких-либо колебаний Как луна ночью Это может так светит Эй, к небу Посмотрите На свет. Оригинал (Английский и Японский) No matter how much thank you I say will not be sufficient For having received in return from you a whole heart Like the moon in the night Shinning from the light of the sun You shined upon me Who was roaming around like the cloud hidden sky You've opened the heart that has closed its door And accepted everything that I am A heart that must reply on someone A heart that strongly believes Surely its was because of meeting you That I can be true to myself Knowing love I will shine For everyone in the world Like the moon in the night I'm shinning like this, I wonder if you can see me I won't back off, I will be stronger Because I want you to smile Look this way, at the light So amazing Even while you are crying, smiling from the inside, You can still say goodbye to me Thank you And when you are troubled I want to protect you with my ray of light I want to be like that for somebody Want to live for someone Surely its was because of meeting you That I can be reborn Knowing love I will shine With gladness Even though I am not good enough Even though I am just a small ray of light I want to always keep watching over you Forever Oh the ever repeating thought that embraces the heart Fly! And thank you What to do What can I do? When you said “I love somebody” like that Tears overflowed Knowing love I will shine Will shine throughout the world without any hesitation Like the moon in the night That can shines like that Hey, towards the sky Look At the light Японский どんなに感謝しても十分ではないと言います あなたからの見返りを受けて心から 夜の月のように 太陽の光から輝く あなたは私を照らした 雲に隠れた空のように歩き回っていた人 ドアを閉めた心を開いた そして、私はすべてを受け入れました 誰かに返事しなければならない心強く信じる心 きっとあなたに会ったからだ 自分に正直になれること 愛を知って輝く 世界中の皆のために 夜の月のように こんな風に輝いてる、見えますか 後戻りしない、強くなる 君に笑ってほしいから このように見て、光で 本当に素晴らしい 泣きながら内側から微笑みながら あなたはまだ私に別れを告げることができます ありがとうございました そして、あなたが困っているとき 私の光線であなたを守りたい 誰かのためにそうなりたい誰かのために生きたい きっとあなたに会ったからだ 私が生まれ変わることができること 愛を知って輝く 喜んで 私は十分ではありませんが、私はほんの小さな光線でも ずっと見守っていきたい 永遠に ああ、心を抱きしめるこれまでの繰り返しの考え 飛ぶ！そしてありがとう どうすればいいですか？ 「誰かを愛している」と言ったとき 涙があふれた 愛を知って輝く ためらうことなく世界中で輝く 夜の月のように それはそのように輝くことができます ねえ、空に向かって 見て 光で